


Practical Demonstrations

by Nevcolleil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28402200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: Dean’s already shown Jo how to walk like a boy. How to hold her beer bottle like a boy. How to pee like a boy.Jo asks Dean to show (her? him?) her how to get off like a boy and Dean says, “Sure.
Kudos: 3





	Practical Demonstrations

It’s a stupid thing to do. Ellen’ll kill him if she finds out; it’ll make things awkward - after - when Jo’s no longer got an excuse to stay with them and Dean’s remembered why Jo needs excuses to stay with him and Sam. Riding with Dean and Sam is dangerous. And Jo is too important to Dean (he’ll admit, under the influence of an impressive amount of liquor) to risk.

Still. Cue that impressive amount of liquor and stupid things sound like good ideas to Dean.

Dean’s already shown Jo how to walk like a boy. How to hold his beer bottle like a boy. How to pee like a boy.

Jo asks Dean to show (her? him?) her how to get off like a boy and Dean says, “Sure.”

He tells her to follow him to the men’s room, a place he would never take girl-Jo for any reason, but especially not for this.

He pulls her into a stall with him, ignoring the looks on the faces of the two guys who are in the room using the urinals (boy-Jo looks all of seventeen; Dean probably looks like a grade-A dirtbag perv right now).

Dean pushes Jo up against the grimy wall inside the men’s room stall, faces nearly touching, breathing each other’s breath. Jo smells like the Coronas she’s been drinking all night and - oddly - peppermint. Her eyes are wide and bright in the dim bathroom lighting.

She makes little, girlish noises as Dean nips at her lips and then licks them open - but in her new boy voice, which for whatever reason drives Dean wild.

Then he reaches into her pants and, without fanfare, wraps his whole fist around her hardening dick.

Jo cries out and arches off the wall, like she’s coming already, though Dean can feel only a little bit of precum leave her.

“First thing you do is, you get a good grip,” Dean says, because somewhere in his alcohol-addled mind he remembers that this is supposed to be a lesson.

“Get a- a grip. Right,” Jo repeats in a breathless voice. Her hands fumble at Dean’s fly and he grunts. It usually takes him a while to get going when he’s got this much drink in him, but these are special circumstances. Jo’s a lot less experienced than Dean’s ever allowed in one of his partners, and this is - technically - the first time Dean’s ever done anything with a “guy”. He’s already got an insistent erection.

With his free hand he helps Jo unbutton his jeans, pull down his zipper, and tug him out of his shorts.

Jo breathes in little pants.

“Don’t be afraid to grip tight. It’s not made of glass. You won’t hurt nothing.”

And Dean demonstrates, squeezing Jo hard.

“O-Oh! Okay…” Jo responds. And tries to do as Dean says.

“Yeah. Like that, but harder,” Dean instructs. “Hard- Yeah. Yeah, yeah, just like-”

“Oh, Dean. Dean…”

“Now you slide your hand… like this-”

Jo moans, loud. Dean should probably be worried about anybody who might be outside the stall, listening, but he can’t concentrate on anything except how hot this is and how good Jo’s hand feels, as she gets too distracted to be anything but sharp and rough - just how Dean likes it when it’s just a hand getting him off. He laughs into Jo’s skin as he nuzzles the side of her neck, not because there’s anything to laugh at but because he can’t remember having this much fun fooling around in- He can’t remember having this much fun fooling around.

“S-something fu- funny? Huh?” Jo asks, stuttering and breathy, and twists her hand.

Dean groans, a mild tingling beginning in his balls.

He wants to tell her what’s next, but instead he sucks at her collarbone and shows her - swiping his thumb over the head of her dick and rubbing at the slit.

After just a little bit of this, Jo comes, raising up on the toes of her sneakers and tossing her head back.

“Yeah… there you go, baby.”

Jo comes for what feels like forever and when she moves away from Dean’s still softly stroking hand at first he doesn’t understand what she’s doing.

Then he looks down and sees her looking up at him. She’s still got a hand on his dick, touching him just like he showed her.

“Is this-”

“Oh, god, yeah,” Dean says before she can finish asking.

Jo smiles. And it may be with a boy’s mouth, but it’s still Jo’s smile. When she wraps those smiling lips around Dean, Dean has to close his eyes and smack his hands against the bathroom wall in front of him to resist digging his fingers into her hair and taking over.

As it happens, Jo doesn’t need any instruction in blowing Dean til he thinks he’s going to strain something coming so hard he sees stars.

And that’s not even the best part.

The best part comes after. After Dean sobers up. After the awkward. After they break they spell.

When Jo looks at Dean with her girl face, long blond hair falling over her shoulders (Dean can still see boy-Jo in his mind).

“So… You want me to return the favor?” she asks.

“What?”

“You showed me how a boy gets off… I can show you the same stuff for a girl.”

Dean’s not drunk this time. But he still does the stupid thing and says, “I’m not a girl, Jo.”

Jo smiles. “Believe me, I’ve noticed. So I guess it’ll have to be more of a demonstration than hands-on practice.”

If it’s possible to trip while sitting down on a bar stool, Dean does it. When he’s recovered himself (and Jo’s stopped laughing) she asks: “Interested?”

It’s a stupid question.


End file.
